


Sir, you've been in a coma for 4 years.

by shadowhuntersalecbane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec being a depressed puppy, Alec closing up, Angst, Car Accidents, Christmas, Coma, Didn't kill them though, Hospital, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Magnus Bane Dies, Malec, Malec Deserves Nice Things, Malec didn't break up, Maryse can die, Maryse don't, One Shot, Robert also can die, Sad Alec, Sad Magnus, Save Shadowhunters, almost, everything does end wel!, i regret writing this, malec one shot, maybe i should, they also did
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 02:54:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16802257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhuntersalecbane/pseuds/shadowhuntersalecbane
Summary: Magnus and Alec had a happy relationship, so Alec being Alec supported Magnus to go to Australia for two years to work on his career. Both were very happy the day when Magnus would come back, but he got in a coma..Will Alec forgive him after all these years? Will the others forgive him? Does Magnus even survive?It's short so uhm I'm sorry (?) It is my first fanfic on archive of our own so don't expect much of it..Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine and there will be grammer mistakes!





	Sir, you've been in a coma for 4 years.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so a little bit angst? I don't know, don't expect too much.. 
> 
> Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine and there will be grammer mistakes! (I'm dutch so yeah not that great in English)

‘Do you got everything?’ His boyfriend asked over the phone. ‘Yes Alexander, I checked three times.’ Magnus couldn’t help but chuckle over his boyfriend who’s a bit too worried. ‘I’m sorry, it’s just.. it’s been two years Mags.. I’m nervous.’ Magnus nodded, even though Alec couldn't see him. ‘I’m nervous, too, darling. It will be alright.. I’ll be home soon.’ He could practically feel Alec smiling. ‘Be on time, I’ve missed your kisses.’ Magnus chuckled and looked around his apartment. Magnus and Alec both lived in a small town in America where both of them grew up, they were dating for 4 years when Magnus got a big opportunity for his career.. but it was in Australia. They managed though, and now finally, Magnus could go back home. ‘Will you pick me up?’ Magnus asked hopeful. He missed his boyfriend and wanted to see him as soon as possible. ‘Of course, I’ll be waiting for you at the airport.’ Magnus smiled and picked up his suitcase. ‘I’m going to head out now, call you before stepping on the airplane?’ It was more a question because of the time difference. ‘I’ll be waiting by the phone.’ Alec replied without hesitation. ‘Talk to you later, love you.’ He looked for his keys but remembered the landlord already had them. ‘Love you, too’ and they hung up.

Magnus took the lift downstairs and walked towards the airport, it was a 10 minute walk so no problems there. He was going to see his boyfriend in less than 24 hours, he felt giddy. He missed Alec so much. It was quite reassuring knowing his boyfriend waited for him all those years. Two years apart took a toll on their relationship but they worked everything out, after a lot of fights. They talked to each other whenever they had a change and both had some sleepless nights talking to each other because of the time difference, but they loved each other, and that was all that mattered. He was so lost in his thoughts that when he crossed the street, he never saw the car coming. 

He gasped and sat straight up, like it was all a bad nightmare, but it wasn’t.. it was very real. Monitors were beeping, representing his heart. Doctors ran into the room, trying to get Magnus to breath. When he finally calmed down he realised that he was in a hospital, still in Australia.. oh no. ‘Sir sir calm down.’ One of the doctors said. He relaxed into the bed. ‘What’s your name?’ Why would they ask for his name? Didn’t they know. ‘Yeah John Doe is awake.’ He heard somebody say.. John Doe? Nobody knew his name. ‘Magnus, Magnus Bane.’ His voice was husky from the not talking.. He said looking around. ‘You’re american?’ Magnus nodded, how long has he been gone? A few days? A week? He couldn’t see. ‘Mr. Bane?’ Magnus snapped his head back at a doctor. ‘Do you have any idea what happened?’ Magnus shook his head, what caused a headache to form in his head. ‘You got hit by a car..’ So? He’s okay now.. ‘Can I go home?’ He asked. The doctor looked surprised, why? ‘Sir, you’ve been in a coma for 4 years.’ 

4 years.. that, that isn’t possible. ‘No.’ He spoke, ‘No that can’t be..’ tears fell down his face. ‘Sir calm down.’ the doctor tried, but it was impossible. ‘M-My boyfriend, he’s waiting for me.’ He cried, ‘I need to go home.’ but Alec knew didn’t he? He had to knew.. but they called him John Doe, that meant, that meant that Alec and his family had no idea where Magnus was and what happened.. what they knew was that he never showed up at the airport. Where were his friends? Why did nobody searched for him?  
‘You need to stay a few days before we can let you go, we will make sure you can go to America okay sir, just, stay calm. Everything is going to be alright.’ 

He was finally released out of the hospital a few days later, and he now had a plane to catch. It was 23 december 2018, what meant that it would be cold in America and it was indeed very crowded at the airport. Magnus had searched for a phone to call Alec or anybody from his family, but couldn't remember their phone numbers. He had cried, a lot, in these past few days. Would Alec still be there? would everyone think he was dead? Did Alec move on? He couldn’t think about that.. he wouldn't let himself think that. Saying that Magnus was nervous when he stepped on the plane was an understatement..

When he finally stepped on the cold ground of America he had many mixed feelings, one of them was that he was scared. He was hella scared, but he needed to go through this. He got a taxi and told him the address of the town, an hour and a half drive. He just had a whole day of sitting on a plane behind, but he couldn’t fall asleep. Not now, not as long as he didn't know where his boyfriend was.. 

He took his suitcase, paid the woman for the taxi and then walked over to his childhood house. He let out shaky breath when he rang the bell. It was 24 december, that meant that his family was now having a pre-christmas dinner and tomorrow they would have a christmas dinner with their non related family.. if the tradition was still there.

‘Merry christmas.’ Clary said as greeting before she even saw the person standing there. Magnus took a shaky breath, ‘it isn't quite christmas yet biscuit.’ Clary’s eyes widened and then fell in her adopted brothers arm. ‘Magnus! You’re home.’ He caressed her back and whispered ‘I am.’ in her ear. He was right, Jocelyn and Luke were sitting at the dinner table. When Magnus sat down, they finally asked.. ‘Where have you been?’ Luke was the one who asked the question who was floating between the family, so Magnus explained. Explained the car accident, the coma and his days in the hospital. ‘Nobody knew who I was, you couldn’t know.’ Magnus said when Clary had apologised for the third time. ‘We’re glad that you’re back.’ Jocelyn smiled at her son.. it was quiet for a few minutes. ‘How is Alexander?’ He needed to know, he needed to know Alec was waiting, waiting for Magnus. Clary swallowed. ‘Alec hasn’t been the same since that day,’ she explained, ‘I don’t think he ever blamed you for not showing up at the airport that day, I think he blamed himself..’ Magnus’s heart broke, ‘he stayed at the airport for two days, still waiting for you.. one year later he even went to Australia, looking for you.. just to see if you moved on, if you were happy.. because.. well nobody knows. He only comes out of the house when necessary, the house you two bought.. your stuff is still in it Magnus..’ He didn’t realised that he was crying till he sobbed.

‘I need to see him..’ He cried, ‘I n-need to explain.’ Magnus stood up, ready to leave but Luke grabbed his wrist. ‘He isn’t home, weekly lightwood family dinner.’ and then Luke let him go. ‘I’ll be back, I promise.’ 

He didn’t bother taking a car, he just ran two blocks. It was cold, luckily there was no snow, but it was cold nonetheless. But he had to ran, he couldn’t think of the cold family called the lightwoods. Isabelle, Jace, Alec and Max were amazing, but their homophobic parents weren’t.. who hated Magnus by the way.. they were probably delighted to hear the news that Magnus Bane didn’t return from Australia. He looked at the lightwood house, the curtains open. He could see the family eating dinner. Maryse on the head and Robert on her right. Max next to Maryse and Alec and Jace next to Robert. On the opposite side of Maryse sat Isabelle, she said with her back towards the window, but Magnus knew it was Isabelle. Nobody talked, for what he could see, but his focus was on Alec. His head was done, his eyes trained on his plate while poking his food with fork. Alec’s hair was messy as always and he grew a little beard.. Magnus didn't even feel ashamed that he thought it was hot, his boyfriend, ex?, was hot. He walked towards the door, one of the family members could’ve easily spot them but everybody just looked at the food. He rang the doorbell and Jace stood up just going like a robot towards the door. The door opened and whatever Jace was about to say died on his tongue. ‘Could I talk to Alexander?’ Jace’s mouth fell open.

‘how dare you,’ he whispered but then yelled, ‘HOW DARE YOU! Leaving my brother like that and than 4 YEARS LATER! 4 YEARS! barging in like you own the place!’ He yelled, and the whole lightwood family probably heard. ‘Jonathan what is going on?’ Maryse said, walking down the hallway towards the two. ‘Jace I can explai-’ Magnus begun. ‘No! Explain my ass! Leave!’ Maryse crossed her arms next to her son and nodded. ‘I don’t think that is your decision to make Jace.’ Alec’s voice was husky and the next moment he pushed jace aside and stood in front of Magnus. ‘Alexand-’ he cut his mother of by raising his head. ‘You look terrible,’ Alec said taking Magnus in, ‘where were you?’ Both knew that Alec was talking about 4 years ago. The whole Lightwood family stood by the door.. Magnus looked at them and then back at Alec, his heart breaking.. he silently asked if they could speak in private but Alec just shook his head. ‘Just talk okay, I’m tired and I want to go home.’ 

Magnus took a deep breath. ‘We hung up and I was walking down the street and.. I was so so nervous Alexander.. so I didn’t saw the car coming up..’ Alec’s mouth silently fell open, ‘I’ve been in a coma for the past 4 years.. nobody knew who I was or who my family was.. I’m so sorry I didn’t show up that.. please Alec, please forgive me.’ They were all silent, even mother Maryse didn’t say anything. ‘Please,’ magnus sobbed, ‘please forgive me.’ Alec’s breath hitched, he was probably thinking.. ‘I love you.’ He whispered but Alec heard it.. ‘Well you’re lucky then.’ Magnus looked at him with a look of hope. ‘I love you too.’ So when Magnus stepped forward to kiss his boyfriend, Alec kissed him happily back.

**Author's Note:**

> You actually read it, thank you.. please let me know on a scale to 1 to 10 on how bad it was :)
> 
> HELLOOOOO OKAY UPDATE, sorry for the caps, but update. Uhm yeah so I posted the first chapter of a new fanfic with this plot but like, better. (it's called "I don't remember you" and you can find it on my account)
> 
> And yes, I accidentally deleted a comment with good feedback, I did use the feedback.. but the comment was that it was weird that Alec was all like "yeah i Forgive you" even though there was nothing to forgive, it wasn't Magnus's fault and something about the tags with Alec and Malec deserves nice things even though Magnus deserves nice things is one of the firsts. It also read that the fandom likes Alec more and that nobody cares for Magnus but that isn't true because well, Magnus helped me a lot with my sexuality (so did Alec but Magnus a bit more) and I see myself more as Magnus than as Alec.. I actually prefer Magnus (don't get me wrong god I love Alec) so like please don't say that I don't like Magnus.. yeah that was basically the comment. I wrote that for the people who said that they were curious about what it was.


End file.
